Home At Last
by Arms Of A Stranger
Summary: Upon returning from battle, the Elsa that greeted her had forgotten her place. Forgotten where she belonged, forgotten who she belonged to. She had gotten mouthy, and demanding... something Anna would have to correct. Pairing: Elsa/Anna
1. Welcome Home

The closer to Arendelle they drew, the harsher the sea became.

The once welcoming calm of the ocean overtaken by the crash of cresting waves, their heavy bodies slamming again and again into the side of the ship. Pitching it violently to and fro, sending deckhands scuttering for safety, voices raised to be heard above the roar of the whipping wind.

Despite the fear that should have gripped at her heart, it was not the declining conditions that haunted Anna so, a grim half mustered smile claiming ownership of her lips. No matter how horrid the weather might become, Anna knew it would never be the waters surrounding Arendelle that proved to be her end.

No, these waters bowed to the command of their Monarch. Supplying the people with ample food, while also claiming any ship that dared try to raise their flag in war. If the seas were angry, it was only fair to assume that so was their overseer. Their Queen was not happy.

 _Anna's Queen_ was not happy.

With the port now in view, the travel weary knights gathered their belongings and flooded onto the deck, faces set and eyes taking in the familiarity of it all with concealed elation, a sight that many of the knights had dreamt about since their sailing so many months prior. The warmth of home calling to the battle hardened knights, whispering of good food and the comforts of dry, straw stuffed mattresses.

So very lavish when compared to the amenities available on their ships. Food acceptable but hardly enough to survive on, and mattresses so thin they might as well have been sleeping on the ground. But this was it, this was home.

They were home.

After dismissing their units, Anna's generals joined her for the trek up to the castle. Riding on horseback in column formation, two-by-two with Anna taking taking up the lead alone. The group proudly flying the colors of Arendelle, villagers gathering to watch and welcome back the two-dozen generals and the woman that had once again lead them into battle and returned undefeated. The Lieutenant.

Their queens right hand. Her enforcer. Her Dragon.

As Elsa had promised in their youth, the castle doors remained open for Anna to come and go; despite the Queens outspoken dislike of their separation. Of the fact that Anna was willingly throwing herself into battle in the name of Queen and Kingdom. Risking her life far beyond the reaches of Elsa's powers. Beyond the control she so badly fought to keep hold of.

Marching down the hallway, servants and guards alike parted for Anna and her generals, the heavy doors to the throne room heaved open after their request for audience had been accepted by their Queen. Heads held high and eyes downcast as they flooded into the massive hall.

Dispersing from their column formation and splitting into rows of four, Anna once again took center stage in front of her men, dropping to a single knee and pressing a fist to her chest.

Her generals following suit moments afterwards, a shared "My Queen!" echoing through the throne room. Eyes respectfully fixed on the floor in the subservience that was expected of them, silence reining and growing, growing until it was loud in itself.

Heavy with disapproval and disappointment, a welcoming they had prepared themselves for.

Their Queen was not happy after all, a fact they could not argue with. Even though their battle had ended in easy victory and their ships returned home swollen with the spoils of war, their trip had gone far beyond the three months that had been granted for their siege.

Far, far beyond…

It had been seven long months since their ships had set sail from the port of Arendelle, the battle for dominance having been easy in the long run, but drawn out none the less. The government foolish in its belief that their measly forces could hold out against the hardened knights of the notorious Ice Queen.

A woman that was known for her generosity to those who submitted to her reign… but also for her malevolence to those who tried to depose her and take what was not theirs.

In the silence of the hall, the quiet clack of Elsa's heels echoed. The temperature of the room dropping until cold nipped at the tips of Anna's ears and thickened her breath into white puffs of frozen condensation, eyes unwilling to stray from the beautifully waxed wooden floor even when the hem of Elsa's dress came into her line of vision, the tip of a masterfully crafted ice-slipper peeking out from under the hem temptingly. Dainty toes visible within their translucent casing.

"Welcome home, Generals of Arendelle. Your efforts and sacrifices have once again brought prestige to your Kingdom and honor to your families. Your journey has been long and tiresome, and I welcome you home with pride and open arms. Go to your families and hold your heads high, my Champions. Share with your knights the glory you have won for us. You are all Dismissed." With the clang of metal gauntlets pounding against chest plates, the men were quick to abandon the throne room and their kneeling Lieutenant, the heavy doors sealed shut behind them.

Muting out the raised murmur of voices until it was there was again. _The silence._

"Welcome home, My Dragon." Icy fingertips caressed gently across Anna's jaw, following the faintly raised lines of aged scars until Elsa's palm cupped the side of her cheek. Thumb stroking over the freckles that spattered her face. "I have missed you so…"

"And I you, my Queen." To Anna's own surprise, she did not yelp as the hand upon her cheek jerked her head harshly backwards. Baring her neck to Elsa and at last allowing her to gaze upon her sister, just as she had looked so many months prior. Mouth set in displeasure and beauty uncontested throughout the land.

Statuesque. Pale. Untouchable. Anna's.

"You would do well to follow my orders next time. I said three months, and here you are returning at seven. I am your Queen and you should do as you are told, Knight." The brisk command prickled at the back of Anna's neck, eyebrows raised high and lips twitching with suppressed amusement.

It seemed she _had_ been gone for far too long… She had forgotten her place. Elsa-

Elsa had forgotten her place…

"And you will do well to remember-" With a low growl to her voice, Anna was standing once again. An imposing figure when compared to the formally dressed Queen, armour clad and sword resting against her hip. Thin iron-plate gauntlets claiming Elsa's hips possessively and pulling her forward, flush against the metal of Anna's chest plate.

After seven months without her Queen, Anna kissed like it was with her last dying breath, teeth and tongue attacking and claiming every inch of Elsa's mouth as her own. Remarking the talented mouth she had taught to moan, and whimper, and cry out under her care.

Bringing forth desperation and heated pleas. Voice so loud with need it never failed to bring an embarrassed flush to Elsa's cheeks, the usually quiet Queen reduced to a wailing mess on most occasions. Just as Anna prefered it.

Licking her lips, Anna grinned wolfishly at her sister. Elsa's mouth remaining slivered open and eyes glassy, staring unseeing up at her Knight. "You. Are. Mine." Sealing her possessive ownership of Elsa with a brief teeth clashing kiss, Anna shoved the platinum blonde harshly away from her and laughed as she unsteadily stumbled about on weakened knees. Arms clutched to her chest and cheeks painted with a pale shade of pink.

"You have gotten rather mouthy since I left, Elsa." She drew out her sister's name teasingly, armor rustling with her steps. With her legs spread wide and arms lazily propped against the armrests, Anna stretched out in the lavishly decorated throne situated against the far wall, looking quite at home in the towering chair. Elsa still frozen where Anna had left her, wringing her hands and biting at her bottom lip.

"Well?" Anna impatiently called out, the single word prompting Elsa into motion. A small, delicate little smile stretching across her pale lips, heels clacking as she hurriedly took the three short stairs up to the throne. Carefully lifting her dress up enough so not to step on the flowing fabric, displaying a tempting amount of pale skin for Anna's greedy eyes alone.

With a knee on both sides of Anna's thighs, Elsa straddled the Knights lap. Her dress bunching up and arms sliding around her neck, planting hesitant little kisses over throat and cheek. "To the heavens, I did miss you Anna." Elsa breathed out, body boneless as she draped herself across the Knights laxed form. A whimper parting her when hands, still harshly in cased in metal and leather, gripped at her hands.

"Prove it, my Queen. Let me look upon you." It was a command met with quick compliance, Elsa's arms unwinding themselves around Anna's neck and making quick work of her dress. Shifting and arching until it was around her waist, fingers elegantly pinching the hem to draw it up. Revealing miles of long, blemishless skin. Not a single scar or mark tainting her legs, or her thighs.

To Anna's delight, Elsa was bare beneath her dress. Mound kept impeccably groomed, just as she liked it.

"No undergarments?" Anna purred with elation, leaning back in the throne and admiring her Queens beauty with open appraisal. Not touching the blushing, squirming blonde in the least.

"You… you told me I had better not be wearing them, when you returned home to me. That only good girls could wear them and I was…. I was not." Struggling for words, Elsa avoided eye contact at all costs, head turned and gaze focused on Anna's hand still gripping at the armrest.

"That's right," Anna started, sitting up straight in her seat. "You aren't a good girl. You're my good, needy, greedy-" She leaned in close until their noses brushed, fingers deftly pressing against Elsa's mound. Slipping slowly down and coming away wet, "-little whore."

Elsa clenched tightly around the pair of fingers that slipped their way inside of her, pressing as deep as they could reach. Caressing her inner walls and stretching her slowly, slowly until a third finger managed to squeeze its way inside of her. The pad of Anna's thumb leaning firmly against Elsa's hooded clit, smushing the sensitive pearl of nerves.

Working the skin back and forth, back and forth. Until Elsa's clit peeked shyly out, the first direct touch of Anna's finger to it practically snapping Elsa's back as she arched and whined out. Hands quivering in their continued efforts to hold her dress up and out of the way, as she had been commanded. Body arched back like a tautly drawn bow and walls clenching around Anna's torturing fingers.

Elsa was so very wet, practically sopping with her own arousal. Hips jerkily humping against the fingers buried knuckle deep inside of her, breath rough and ragged. Breathlessly moaning out Anna's name like it was the only word she had ever know. Like the gods themselves would answer to the simple, four letters.

 _Anna. Annaa. Annnaaa. Annnaaaah!_

With the fingers of one hand working their way in and out of Elsa, Anna slipped her free hand beneath her Queen's dress and gripped a handful of her backside, fingers sinking into the soft plushness. The pale flesh bubbling up between her spread fingers, skin icy to the touch.

Like soft, pliable marble.

Nudging her nose against Elsa's collarbone, Anna breathed in the fresh scent of winter. Crisp, cold, and entirely Elsa. A scent Anna could grow addicted to, and had many times in the past. Her tongue peeling out to taste the hint of salt lingering upon Elsa's collarbone, peppering opened mouth kisses and tiny, pinch of the skin nips.

The soft nips making way for the full sinking of her teeth, lavishing the side of Elsa's throat with hard bites and scraped of her teeth. Clamping down until the blonde squirmed in her lap, teeth soothing the sting she left behind. Decorating the pale, flawless skin with her imprints.

Marks the Queen would struggle to hide within high neck dresses and beneath shawls.

Keening loudly, Elsa's movements became stiff and broken, hips rising and falling in quick, impatient thrusts. Impaling herself over and over again onto Anna's three fingers, working herself into a frenzy. Back arched and breasts heaving, straining against her bodice.

By the way she clenched down around her fingers, Anne knew she was close. Her once harsh rubbing of Elsa's clit lessening, forcing the blonde to actively thrust herself down harder, rutting against Anna's fingers like a bitch in heat. So very lewd and shameful, her Queen having sunk far beyond the clutches of embarrassment.

Frantically chasing after the possibility of an orgasm at the hands of her beloved Dragon. Wantonly moaning out Anna's name in a husky, pleas for more.

More that Anna was happy to deny, her hand releasing Elsa's backside and sliding up to grip at her waist. Applying enough pressure to slow down the frantic humping of her fingers and pull free a feeble, tinkering whimper from Elsa's lips. Arms quivering in the effort it took her to continue holding her dress up and out of the way. Voice rising in pitch. Going higher, and higher, and higher… until she outright squealed. The hem of her dress slipped from between her fingers and fall to bunch around her thighs, hands reaching blindly forward to grip at Anna's shoulders. Knuckles white and arms quivering, walls pulsing around the three fingers fully sheathed inside of her.

Fingertips stroking at her trembling walls as she came with Anna's name on her lips, back remaining bowed almost painfully back before she collapsed. Going boneless against Anna's armor clad body, her face buried in the crook of her neck and breath coming out in loud, watery gasps. The fingers inside her stilling mercifully, letting her ride out the waves of her orgasm.

Fingers stroking tenderly at her hair and tucker her deeper into Anna's throat, the knights voice but a whisper in the air. "I'm home. I'm home, Elsa."


	2. Her Queen

Despite the many beautiful garments that filled Elsa's wardrobe, it was the expensive silk of their bedding that she looked most elegant in. Bathed in a sea of stark white sheets, with the gentle coloring of Anna's claim blooming across her soft, pale skin.

Pretty shades of red and purple that had marbled together, Elsa's skin a canvas for Anna to decorate with her ownership. Teeth and nails, and tongue. Leading Elsa from one lazy orgasm to the next, and lavishing her with affection… while leaving a reminder of whom the young queen belonged to.

The hard press of her teeth and the dig of her nails bringing a gasp to Elsa's lips and an arch to her spine, Anna's name whispered like a prayer as it escaped again and again from her. Begging, pleading, crying out for the harsh tenderness of her knight. The many months of separation leaving Elsa starved for attention, and hungry for the strong hands that held her hips and palmed her thighs.

Pressing hooked fingers into her. One, two, three… enough to feel the ache of being filled and stretched. And to be reminder of the addiction she willingly endured, until she once again became dependent on the burn that Anna sent racing through her veins. Using her, taking her… fucking her until she remembered the wonderfully chaotic nature of their relationship.

After all, ever since they were children, Anna had always been a greedy woman. Always taking and never giving, demanding more of her sister.

Taking until all Elsa had left to give was a plea for rest.

And even then Anna would want more. Working Elsa through orgasm's that left her shaking and boneless upon their bed, breath forced and eyes clenched. Putty beneath the hands that knew every inch of her body, and how to make her gasp and wail with ease.

But also how to make her cum so brutally quick, it often left Elsa with tears in her eyes. Anna lapping at her clit and twisting three fingers firmly inside of her, harsh and rough.

That being said, Anna wasn't only made of hard edges and demanding words, her eyes bright with affection, and lips soft with love. Anna's mouth always searching out Elsa's. To taste her, and devour the moans that flowed from her throat. Tender, slow, and savory.

Treating Elsa like a precious jewel, even while buried knuckle deep inside of her. Making her squirm and arch, the silken sheets grasped tightly in her fisted hands. Always at the mercy of Anna's needs and wants.

Especially when in the safety of their bedchamber.

The servants knowing well enough to avoid the queen's chamber, unless summoned. Elsa's wanton moans for Anna alone to enjoy, the knight drawing such lewd sounds from her sister, that Elsa would often burn with embarrassment.

Her face flush and teeth biting uselessly at her bottom lip, trying to stiffen the sounds that escaped her with little luck. Lost in the pleasure of Anna's greed, be it pinned up against the wall or bent over the bedroom vanity. The hours of nightfall passing with little notice, until the sun would peek over the horizon and Elsa would at last be granted rest.

Curled up against Anna's side with limbs as heavy as lead and skin slick with sweat, basking in the satisfying ache of her body. Anna's fingers carding through Elsa's hair, and her voice soft and tempting. Whispering sweet nothings into the silent chamber, the weight of exhaustion easing the pair into the impatient clutches of sleep.

And they would sleep deeply, and soundly. Curled around each other, and swaddled in the silk sheets of their bed. Elsa half lying atop her knight, with Anna's arms wrapped around her. Strong and vigilant, protecting the young monarch even in their sleep. The hard outline of a dagger felt through the plush pillow beneath Anna's head, its presence one of familiarity.

The blade having met its fair share of throats, due to the foolishness of neighboring kingdoms.

And it was there in Anna's arms, that Elsa would always be safe.

The steady beat of Anna's heart echoing in Elsa's ears, the sound strong and hurried. Free from the ice it had once literally been encased in. The knights heart closed off to the world, but offered willingly to the queen.

Her loyalty unquestionable, and her fealty unmovable. A sleeping dragon that had become a perpetual shadow, looming protectively over the shoulder of Arendelle's queen. Quiet and aloof, and perfectly content to let Elsa deal with the politics of their kingdom.

To barter and trade with the neighboring royals in conversations that meant little to Anna. Her head for war and battle, not government. Contracts and accords a puzzlement, when compared to the reliability of a good sword and the competence of her soldiers.

Visiting royalty often acknowledging her presence with minuscule interest, preferring to flatter their way into the queen's good graces with gifts and compliments.

Gifting fine wines and expensive jewelry that Elsa would have sent away. The wine to be tasted for poison, and the gaudy jewelry to be smelted down and the precious metals reused by an artisan. Crafted into the medals Anna's soldiers proudly wore.

Beautiful and expertly crafted.

But it wasn't always so drearily boring, Elsa's age fooling visiting royalty into thinking they could bully their way into entitlements, with threats and raised voices. Going so far as to scream at Elsa, to _scream_ at Anna's beloved queen.

Fools like that, didn't even deserve Arendelle's table scraps. They were not worthy and of little use to the sisters, Elsa severing any hopes of trading routes or alliances the royals might have had. Her smile pitying, and voice dripping with disappointment.

The temperature of the room dipping to a shuddering cold that had breaths escaping in puffs of white, and coils of frost crackling across the walls and ceiling.

Anna's voice bitter and dismissing as she escorted the unwanted visitors from the room, and all the way to the port. Her soldiers 'helping' the frazzled royalty onto their ships, and sending them on their way without provisions. Their disrespect of Arendelle's queen, blacklisting them from any future dealings with the powerful kingdom.

Arendelle's allies following in the Ice Queen's steps, blacklisting any who dared earn Elsa's displeasure. Their loyalty of note and reward, Arendelle's riches spreading far and wide through the allied kingdoms. From food and wares, to coin and protection. Anna's knights starved for the chance to prove their worth on the battlefield, and bring honor to their families and Queen.

After all, to die for Arendelle was a glory that even Anna aspired for. To give her life for her Queen and Kingdom, and to have her life snuffed out on the battlefield. There was no better way to go.

Thankfully, Anna had no interest in meeting that fate anytime soon. She had a kingdom to live for, and a duty to perform. For while Elsa may have been a woman of unbelievable powers, she was also a dignitary and a socialite, and she had no place in the harshness of battle.

She did not belong in the massacre of Anna's army, dressed in armor and drenched in blood. That was no world for Elsa to endure, soft spoken and delicate Elsa.

No, this was where she belonged.

In their bed.

Wrapped in silk, and protected from the filth of battle. Safe and sound, with only Anna's boorish devotion to occasionally worry about. Painted with the bruises of Anna's love, and pliable to the hands that touched her with such adoration, it would leave her breathless and lightheaded.

Anna's voice a soft croon as she whispered of her devotion and worship into Elsa's ear, fingers stroking the length of her spine and scratched at the nape of her neck.

 _"If you demanded it… I would die for you."_


End file.
